


Truly A Mystery

by PotatoeQueenLexi



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoeQueenLexi/pseuds/PotatoeQueenLexi
Summary: When 17 year old Kyle Broflovski ends up getting his super hero crush, Mysterion, hurt he finds himself leaning on an unsuspected friend for comfort.  This friend just so happens to be the very hero he got hurt. How will their relationship fair? Will Kyle ever find out the truth? How many chapters before Kenny dies again? I have no idea yet, but lets find out!





	Truly A Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Shot out to @kyle-mccormick on the tumblrs. I was trying to write them some pinning, guess I was in a sad mood. Hope y'all enjoy~ I plan on writing one more chapter, or more if y'all like it so make sure to comment. I'm also a little rusty on writing so if you have any comments on how it looks or grammar please let me know!

Kyle sighed as he stared out the window. Paying attention was hard work when worry filled your mind. Preoccupied with conspiracies and trying to calm himself, Kyle didn't hear the bell for lunch go off, nor did the scurry and loud chatter of people bother him. What did pull him from his thoughts was a small thud as his childhood friend, Kenny, dropped a book on his desk.

"What's wrong? You never daydream in class…..Are you in pain?" Kenny asked, not hiding his concern. Kyle really got hurt the other night. He should have done better protecting him. 

Kyle looked up to see his much taller friend looming over him with a look of concern. It had been years since Kyle was taller than Kenny, the taller of the two mused. 7 to be exact. But somehow they had stayed friends, and now at 17 they shared a history class together before lunch. 

"A Little, but thats….I just....did you hear the news? They say..there was no" Kyle's voice cracked as his heart threatened to break, and tears threatened to flow. Kenny keeled down and put his hand on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle cursed himself when he caught a glimpse of the worry that ate at kenny's face. He knew he shouldn't be acting like this, but it was easy to let his guard down around Kenny. 

"Look at me" Kenny implored, and Kyle obeyed looking up through his long curly hair.

"It's going to be okay. You know Mysterion always gets out of any scrape. They've said the same thing about him not being able to make it a million times, and surprise! He does. No need to freak out Kyle."

Kyle's throat closed at those words. The words were true but that didn't stop the pain in his chest. Kyle dropped his head again and clenched his fists as tears pricked his eyes.

“Its my fault” Kyle whispered, his form imposible small in the moment as the rush of tears caused his body to shake. Those tiny words shattered Kenny, because in all reality it was his fault kyle was so broken. Kenny grit his teeth for a moment before sitting on kyles desk and pulling him into a hug.

“Kyle” Kenny breathed out, struggling to find the words to comfort the small redhead.  
“Kyle, why would you think that?” Kenny asked, knowing all too well why Kyle would think that. “I know you were there, put so were a lot of people. And hell Mysterion didn't even do his job, look at you! You're all banged up!” Kenny pulled kyle into a tighter hug, tears threatening his own eyes. It was true, he hasn't done his job and had let his Kyle get hurt. 

Kyle pulled back from the hug and looked Kenny in the eyes, his own green ones burning with an emotion Kenny knew all too well. 

“Do not say that about him. There is so much you dont know, not even stan does, and I” Kyle stopped and took a deep breath. “Just don't say those things Kenny, I'm here because he got hurt and do you even know how it feels for someone you love to be...to get hurt because of you. So don't you ever say those things about him again!” Kyle yelled the last part, while Kenny just gave a sad knowing look he did know how it felt to hurt someone you love because here he was making kyle cry, and then pissing him off when all he wanted to do was hold him and make him feel better. All he wanted to do was keep Kyle safe, and he still got hurt; to make him feel better but he fucked that up too. 

Kyle must have taken the look on Kenny’s face wrong, because he stammered out an apology. “Im sorry Ken, I didn't mean to yell, but you really don't understand.” Kyle went to get up and leave, and kenny followed Behind, putting his hand on Kyle's head 

“It's alright babydoll, I’m here if you need to talk.”  
“What i need now is some food? And I am no babydoll!” Kyle huffed knocking Kenny’s hand off his head.  
“You’re right, you are more of an action figure.” Kenny said with a cheesy laugh  
“I swear to God Kenny!”


End file.
